Heretofore there have been various types of rotary actuators and particularly these actuators have incorporated some type of adjustment to the length of the linear stroke, and perhaps some type of cushioning to absorb deceleration forces simply and economically over the last 15 degrees of rotation. Traditionally, these features are independent and utilize an independent structure associated with them to appropriately perform their respective functions. In addition, the fluid piping associated with these two functions has traditionally been aligned with the end of the linear motion, thus providing the need for more space in connection with the rotary actuating package.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,760 shows the fluid cushion arrangement which I invented previously. In this construction, the adjustment screw 31 is associated at a 90 degree angle with respect to the linear motion of the rack, and this construction does not provide adjustability in the length of the stroke of the rack.